Freddy VS Jason VS The Supergirl Monster
by BrenRome
Summary: An elseworld's story, where a Supergirl monster does battle with Freddy Kruger and Jason Voorhese.  This is a FAN Fiction. Please don't sue! This is only for fun!  Bithday Present for Rurrlock-God of Power!


**_Hey, guys! It's BrenRome finally back with a birthday story for my friend Rurrlock-God of Power, and boy is it ambitious. Now, you're thinking; how can a Supergirl monster fit into Freddy VS Jason? Well, I was reading the Superman Monster Elseworld comic one day, and I then noticed Rurrlock and Laura 101's Dark Angel story, and figured if Pinhead could be a superhero, then a Supergirl monster could fit into this story. Hope you enjoy! Oh, and I own NOTHING. This is for fan-purpopses only, so please don't sue! Enjoy!_**

Freddy VS Jason VS The Supermädchen Ungeheuer

By: BrenRome

**June, 1883…**

Dr. Billy Bastione worked away hard in his lab. He had been working hard on a theory to prove mankind wrong about death being the end of all things.

Dr. Bastione had come up with a theory, that using a device created by himself, and the right electrical current, one could be easily brought back to life by having electricity reactivate the neurons in the spinal cord.

Bastione had been laughed at when he presented his ideas, and the graveyard had been boarded up equally in order to prevent him from trying anything crazy.

But the doctor pressed on. He would not let this bring him down. He had already got a machine, and now, he was trying everything he could to find a non-living body. But you can't just expect a dead body to fall right into your hands.

Almost instantly, as soon as the thought had crossed his mind, Dr. Bastione heard a loud 'CRASH' followed by a tremendous 'BOOM' coming from outside. Rushing out of his castle that he lived in, he found a strange metal object, that was plopped straight in the ground.

Two thing got his attention. First, the metal was burning with flames dancing along the metal. The second was when the rocket opened, and out stepped a stunning figure.

She was a girl, probably no older than 13, and she was badly hurt. The doctor could tell because she was naked, thus showing off a number of cuts and bruises on her body. The girl turned her head weakly to the doctor, almost as if she were mentally asking for help, but then she fainted and collapsed on the ground.

Billy ran over to her and felt her pulse. Nothing.

He put his ear to where her heart would be. Nothing.

The girl was dead.

At first, he felt sad and unhappy that such a girl was able to die so easily (and strangely). But then something crossed his mind.

A smile suddenly formed upon Billy's lips as he knew he had found his test subject.

….

After dressing the girl in a blue nightgown, and attaching her to the equipment, Billy was finally ready.

He looked at the girl on the slab one last time, happy to be able to bring her back to life so he could get to know her better.

Turning back to the switches, Billy opened the roof of the laboratory, and he smiled with glee as the lightning storm was happening right as he was told it would.

Thunderbolt after thunderbolt danced and struck around the metal rod which would power the machine and bring the girl back to life, before one finally struck the rod dead-on and the machine powered up.

"Yes." Billy laughed, knowing everything was working perfectly, "YES!"

The lightning bolt's energy carried out through the circuitry, until it reached the cable that was connected to the dead girl's spinal cord.

The shock went in and the girl jumped back up and down in pain.

Billy didn't care about it though. He had done it! He had actually beaten death itself!

He was so happy that he actually watched in awe as a transformation began taking place in the girl's appearance. Her skin suddenly became green and her eyes lost all its color instead become plain yellow. The girl let a primal scream of rage, fear, and confusion out, but Billy was too worked up in his success to care.

"I did it!" He laughed happily, descending from the stairs and walking up to the woman, "A pleasure to meet you, Ma'am. I'm Billy. What's…?"

He got no further after what happened next.

Billy knew that the subject would be most likely confused once the reanimation occurred, so he had kept her restrained with metal clamps on both her arms and feet.

But when he reached the girl, she tore her right arm out like the metal was made of wet paper, and smacked Billy in the chest, sending him into the wall where he splattered upon contact.

The girl let another primal scream out again as she tore her opposite arm out and then pulled the clamps of her feet and arms out as well.

The girl looked around at her surroundings. She did not know this place. She did not know where she was or for that matter, who she was.

Looking at the wall ahead of her, she punched the stone and it broke into a hole big enough for her to step out of.

Looking down at the town bellow her, and then at the moon, the girl let out another primal scream, and then took off into the night. Had she been self-aware, she would have noticed the townspeople awakening from her ruckus and then seeing her fly straight over their homes, into the unknown abyss of the night.

….

**June, 2005…**

"Scaring the slut was fun." Freddy said to no one in particular, as he paced back and forth in the dream world, "But now it's time to get to work."

Today was not a good day for Freddy. He had manipulated the Camp Crystal Lake killer, Jason Voorhese into killing people in Springwood, making people thing it was him, and had just recently been able to return from hell because of it. When Freddy was strong enough to take the rest of the world on himself, though, he found that Jason could not be stopped.

"I'm stuck between a bag of piss and shit now," Freddy said, "So let me think…"

Freddy looked at a list that suddenly appeared in front of him. The list showed every monster in the world, ready to be used at the disposal of the dream master. His eyes, however, soon fell upon the name of one creature that stuck out from all the other names.

"What's this…?" Freddy asked, "The Supermädchen Ungeheuer?"

The other monsters names disappeared as the text was replaced by info on the creature and Freddy continued to read. At the top right, was a picture of a teen girl who was green-skinned, and had yellow eyes, with long, blonde hair, and was wearing a torn green dress.

"She looks hot enough," Freddy shrugged, "But what the fuck is with the freaky name?"

He looked at the info on her, and suddenly realized his answer.

"Oh." He said, laughing a bit to himself, "It's German. Well, that explains it."

As he read, Freddy was more and more fascinated by the info given. The tale of this 'Supermädchen Ungeheuer,' was that she was born on a faraway planet, which was doomed from the start. So her father, the planet's head scientist, sent her away in a rocket he built.

Unfortunately, (for the father, maybe,) his ship was probably one of the worst designed ever. Not only did he send her back in time, but the ship had been so crudely built that the ship exploded upon reaching the Earth in 1883, killing the girl, upon arrival.

But like Jason, death didn't stop her, as a scientist who was near the ship's landing at the time, brought the corpse back to his home, and resurrected her with science. However, the resurrection seemed to fry her memory, erasing almost everything she knew, leaving the girl with no true idea who she was.

"Wow." Freddy said once again, out loud, "I thought Jason was dumb. I wonder if this woman still knows how to take a tinkle when she's got to. But this is perfect! I can defiantly use her to kill Hockey Puck and those little brats. Where's her address?"

He scanned the text until he got it.

"The Blüemlisalp Mountains in Germany, huh?" Freddy asked with another chuckle, "Well, look out babe. Fredo's coming to town!"

….

**The Blüemlisalp Mountains…**

When Freddy appeared outside of the mountains, it was night, so he had the darkness to lurk to as an advantage should the beast suddenly find him.

But he then highly doubted that as he heard an enormous snoring from inside the cave he was standing outside. It was loud, but there was no doubt from the sound of it that it had a feminine style to it.

Freddy stepped inside and smiled at his prize, lying on the floor.

It was the so-called 'Supermädchen Ungeheuer.' Sleeping right down on the ground, with no blankets and wearing only the clothes Freddy had seen her wearing in the photo.

"All right, you lazy slut." Freddy whispered, kneeling down and getting ready to enter her dreams, "Time to get to work."

…...

In her dreams, the girl was not herself.

She was shorter and pink-skinned.

She held out both her arms in front of her and saw they were both much shorter than they should be.

"My daughter."

The girl looked up to see who said those words, and standing before her was a man with brown hair, wearing a weird green-and-yellow suit, with a red headband on his head. The girl did not know what he was wearing, but for some reason, she could understand what he was saying.

"My daughter, you do not know me," He said, "You don't know me because my dumb-ass-self killed you before you had the chance to know anything. But I am Zor-El. Your father."

The girl looked at her the man, surprised, as Freddy snickered at how easily he was able to speak freely without her getting suspicious.

"You are Kara." He continued, "You are the survivor of a dead world, and you have enough power to shit all over the world without anyone stopping you. Now, Kara. You have an important mission to complete."

Kara looked confused as Freddy made an image of Jason and the group trying to stop them flash before her.

"These two are trying to destroy everything I fucked your mother to make you for," Freddy continued, "I need you to go and kill these individuals, Kara. Kill them, and you will become what you always wanted to be; a real girl. Do you understand?"

The baby girl stared at the image of her father, before nodding, making Freddy smile with glee.

"Then go," He commanded, "Go and make Daddy proud."

…

And with that, the monster awoke.

Having dreamed what she did, she took off into the sky, leaving Freddy behind, laughing at how easily he had manipulated her. This was by far, an easier manipulation than what he had done with Jason.

"Don't wait up for me, babe!" Freddy called, waving to her, "I'm just gonna check around the house, see if I can't learn a thing or two from your piss-hole and such."

And so, Freddy began looking around at all the secrets of the beast's cave.

…

Will and Lori felt totally screwed now.

Jason Voorhese, the undead killer of Camp Crystal Lake; the being who had been manipulated into doing Freddy Kruger's business, had now killed the only person of higher authority who had actually been kind enough to believe this tale.

Suddenly, Jason was there, walking towards the couple slowly. Ready to slaughter them with his machete for mommy.

But as he raised his machete, the trio were suddenly taken off-guard when a new figure burst through the wall.

Will and Lori were the most surprised by her appearance, while Jason was just plain confused.

The figure was a female. Probably around Lori's age. Her skin was green, and her eyes were glowing yellow. She seemed to be stitched together, and she wore a torn green hospital gown.

Kara recognized Jason as the threat her Daddy had warned her about, and quickly reacted by striking Jason in the chest. The blow was so hard that it sent Jason flying back into a wall, to which he found himself impaled in.

"What the fuck?" Will exclaimed.

Kara then turned her attention to Will, but when he saw the girl standing next to her, she looked in shock and realization.

She did not look familiar, but Kara could not help but feel as if she should know her from somewhere.

Then it dawned on her.

"M…" Kara said, drawing her words carefully, "Mommy?"

Lori looked at the muscular girl confused, as Kara stood down. Kara had suddenly remembered the face of her mother. It was a brief short memory, but Kara saw her mother's face on Lori.

Unfortunately, she was interrupted by what happed next.

At that moment, Jason popped up from behind Kara, and stabbed her in the chest. Kara screamed in pain a bit, but thanks to her Kryptonian DNA, it didn't hurt that much.

But it still hurt like hell.

Clenching her right hand into a fist, Kara slammed her right arm into Jason's machete. The blow once again sent Jason flying, and slammed the machete into his own stomach, but thanks to feeling the strength of this weirdly-looking girl once before, Jason got back up and pulled his machete out of his chest. The girl suddenly flew towards Jason, who didn't hesitate to run back towards the girl.

"Lori, come on!" Will exclaimed, grabbing Lori's shoulder, and pulling her away from the chaos, "We gotta get Bill before the fucking thing blows over!"

Lori didn't argue, as their feet quickly carried them back to where they left Bill, who was rummaging through a cabinet.

"Hey, guys!" Bill called, "Is that you?"

"Yeah." Will nodded.

"You'll never guess what I found." Bill called, a grin starting to form on his lips.

…

Jason gave Kara a right hook to the jaw, taking her off-guard, and sending her down on her back. Jason then raised his machete, ready to decapitate Kara's head, but suddenly, Lori popped up from behind Jason, and stabbed him hard with the tranquilizer. Jason tried to fight it, but soon drowsiness had overtaken the hockey-masked killer, and he soon fell down, knocked out cold.

"Stay down." Lori told Jason's sleeping body, as she turned to Kara, "So who are you?"

Kara tried form her words, but could not find the right ones to use.

Lori looked at her, understanding that this girl could not speak, and took her hand lightly.

"My name's Lori." Lori explained.

"Lor…" The monster tried to say, "Lo…"

"Lori." Lori said, spelling it out, "Lo-ri."

"Lori." The monster noted, "Lori…mother."

"Mother?" Lori asked, confused, "No. I'm afraid you have me mistaken with somebody else."

Kara suddenly felt rage flow throughout her body. Not towards Lori. Towards the man who had lied to her. She suddenly heard Lori's heartbeat which was beating at a rate which showed innocence. The same rate the monster's heart was beating just moments before this realization. She let out a scream of rage, towards the one who had wronged her, and Lori quickly grabbed her arm to consolidate her new friend.

"Wait!" Lori begged, "Did somebody set you up to this?"

Kara stopped, and turned around to Lori, her anger quickly starting to fade, as she looked at Lori with curiosity.

"Did you meet a man?" Lori asked, "A man whose face…was burned? Did he manipulate you?"

Kara nodded her head at the last part, and Lori nodded.

"Then we have a common enemy." She said, "Come with us. We can help you."

The monster looked at the Crystal Lake killer, lying on the ground, and Lori could tell that the monster was wondering what they were going to do about Jason.

"Don't worry about him." Lori assured, "I have a plan."

…

The six heroes were now driving away back to Camp Crystal Lake. Lori had explained that the idea would be to pull Freddy out of the dream world (as he would be no doubt trying to kill Jason in there for screwing up his plans,) and have the two monsters battle each other. Kara had been a bit offended by this, but Lori assured her that there would be plenty of room for revenge on Kara's part also.

Kara looked at Lori's unconscious body, lying next to Jason's. Lori herself had volunteered to go into the dream world alone, and had not come back yet. For some reason, Kara felt like she should embrace society, instead of being against it. Lori had somehow opened her eyes with the kindness and well-being of her attitude, and Kara felt that she would need these six individuals when this was all over.

Assuming they were all still alive then.

The others had been a bit apprehensive at first, but Lori convinced them to take Kara with them, and they seemed to be letting the idea of having Kara tag along sink in now.

Everyone was suddenly pulled out of their thoughts when Kia noticed something about Jason.

"Guys?" She asked, pointing to Jason's mask which was beginning to flow up with water, "I think there's something wrong with Jason."

Sure enough, more water began filling out of there, as everyone suddenly got what it meant.

"I think Freddy's killing him!" Kia announced.

"Shit!" Linderman exclaimed, "What are we gonna do?"

"Somebody's gotta give him mouth-to-mouth!" Will exclaimed.

"Well, fuck!" Bill announced, "I ain't kissing that shit-rag!"

"Somebody else has got to do it then!" Charlie complained, "I've had asthma since the 6th grade!"

All eyes turned to Kara, who looked shocked, as she could not yet fully understand what they were saying, but could tell that they needed to help Jason somehow.

Kia could see Kara's worried look and went over to her, putting her hand on Kara's shoulder.

"I'll walk you through this." Kia explained, starting to take off Jason's mask halfway, enough to expose Jason's disfigured mouth.

"Okay," She said to Kara, "Now, you need to breath into his mouth. Just keep breathing like you are, but make sure you're doing it in his mouth."

She leaned in, helping Kara do so, but before her lips made contact with Jason, the slasher suddenly awoke with a start, taking Will by surprise, and causing him to swerve the car all the way sideways, and sent everyone flying out of the car.

Kara was the first to realize what just happened, and quickly flew forward, catching Will by the arm. Making a sharp right past the trees, she stuck her free arm and caught Kia. She then zoomed after Charlie and Bill, but by then, they had already gained momentum, and she was unable to save them before the two smashed into a tree, breaking their spines, completely.

The two human teenagers screamed in shock, as Kara now felt guilty about isolating herself from humanity. This is what people needed her for. To stop disasters like this, and to fight for people who couldn't protect themselves against Freddy and Jason.

After the shock had sunk in, Will realized something.

"Lori!" He exclaimed, "Where's Lori?"

Kara used her telescope vision, and located the unconscious female exactly a few feet away from them.

Kara then pointed her finger in that direction, as Will and Kia understood what they were saying.

Then Kia pointed ahead of them.

"Guys! Look!" She exclaimed, her finger pointing to an aging sign that read 'Welcome to Camp Crystal Lake.'

The three felt relieved until Kara picked up a familiar noise with her hearing.

'Ch-Ch-Ch! Ah-Ah-Ah!'

She pushed them in the direction away until they reached Lori.

Will grabbed her limp body, only for that body to suddenly be slashed upon impact.

The two teenagers let out a scream as Kara looked away, knowing Jason was nearing towards them.

"She's still in the dream!" Kia exclaimed, turning her attention to Kara, noticing her grim expression.

"He's coming, isn't he?" Kia asked, now extremely worried.

Kara nodded.

"Can you keep him busy?" Kia asked.

Kara did not answer, but just took off, and Will and Kia took Lori into a nearby cabin, to try and wake Lori up.

Kara flew head-first into Jason, ramming both her fists into the Camp Crystal Lake killer, and puncturing his chest. Jason looked surprised, but quickly brought down his machete, to slice open Kara's head.

That is, what Jason planned to do before Kara did the unthinkable.

Quickly pulling her fists out, Kara did a flip in the air, and caught Jason's machete with her feet, taking Jason by surprised, and then flipping back forward, releasing the weapon as she came around, which flew and stabbed Jason in the face.

Jason removed the machete, and Kara could see that she had made a serious wound there. From the crack in the mask she had made, Kara could see black ozzing blood squirting out from there.

Jason then tried punching at Kara again, but she just grabbed his arm, and flipped him down on his back hard.

"Stop!" Kara spoke, using one of the few words she knew.

But Jason did not. Instead, he tried slicing Kara's foot, but the monster maiden saw this coming, quickly flying up, and then kicking Jason in his side, sending him flying back towards the cabin Will, Lori, and Ki were in.

Inside, the two awake teens, had been desperately trying to wake Lori up, but she was bleeding hard now, and they figured it was only a matter of time before Freddy killed her.

Jason's impact, however, had caused gasoline and a lantern to knock over together, setting the place on fire. The flickering flames from the roof fell in Lori, burning her, and as Kara arrived to get Jason away from there again, she saw the man who had manipulated her, standing on top of Lori, his bladed fingers ready to kill her.

Kara threw Jason in there, before stepping in after Freddy as well, taking the people in the room by surprise.

Freddy was the first to react, smiling as he saw Kara there.

"Hey, Dollface," He grinned, flickering his knifed glove menacingly, "How sweet you came! Now I got Alien Meat!"

Lori tried to intervene, but found she could only have enough energy to run out with Will and Kia before the whole place came down on them.

Kara threw a punch to Freddy who dodged, thanks to being a more fast target than Jason was, and stuck his blades into Kara's arm, making her scream in pain. Freddy covered his ears from the scream, but snickered at his solution.

"You're a loud one, aren't you?" He grinned, reaching into his pants pocket, "You should be in a band, y'know? I think I have the one that fits you best."

He then pulled out a glowing green rock which Kara became very weak from, once he had pulled it out.

"Rock." He snickered, "Did some searching around that piss-bowl of a brain you have. Turns out you ain't as invincible as you thought you were."

Kara tried to say something, but couldn't find the words to do it, as Freddy kicked her upside the head.

He stood over her, bringing his gloved hand up, ready to kill the bitch forever.

"Now…" He began.

But he got no further when Jason stabbed him through the chest, making him scream in pain.

Jason pulled his machete out and Freddy stared at him in awe.

"You again?" He asked, "Fine shit-for-brains! C'mon!"

Freddy threw a punch at Jason who then grabbed his arm, and threw him on the window, smashing him through the windows before throwing the dream demon out of the building and then going after him, while the burning structure collapsed on Kara.

….

"Come on, Lori!" Kia demanded.

"No!" She said, "I have to kill him!"

"Lori…" Will said, trying to reason with her.

"It wasn't my father, Will!" Lori exclaimed, "It was Freddy! Freddy killed my mother! My father only covered it up, but her was trying to protect me! Freddy has taken almost everything from us! And I am not leaving until I see him die!"

….

Meanwhile, back at the burning structure, Kara was on her knees (or rather stomach,) defeated as the burning building began to crumble on her. When the flames reached her, she knew that she would die.

Except…

She didn't want to.

She couldn't accept to.

Kara had so many things to live for now, and she couldn't die like this.

Not unless she got the bastard who manipulated her and killed him.

Using all her strength, Kara began to push her back up, and continued to do so until she had pushed the structure off her completely, and she was freed.

The Kryptonian from another world breathed heavily, as she looked for Freddy and Jason.

…

The two responsible, however, were still fighting by the docks.

Both had been tired out from this long fight, and could not hold for much longer.

But Freddy could not accept to die. He had put so much into this, had waited so long for his return, and had been in the real-world long enough to know that there was still so much more fun to have killing more and more people. He wasn't going to let some hockey-wearing putz screw that up now.

Jason also had another good reason not to die. Like Kara, he had been manipulated, but whereas Kara cared for people to save them, Jason cared about slaughtering more innocents for Mommy.

The two were so determined at killing each other, that they didn't notice that Will, Lori, and Kia had finished spraying the docks with gasoline, and were running back to the burning building to get more wood.

However, they stopped when they looked up and saw Kara flying over them, and decided it was best to let Kara finish the job.

As Freddy continued to hack Jason away with his own machete, he suddenly stopped, and looked up with Jason in shock and fear when they saw Kara hovering above them, with a mean look on her face.

They had no time to act however, as Kara unleashed a gigantic wave of lazers from her eyes, which set the gas on fire, and then pointed it at the two killers, engulfing them in both the explosion and lazers.

…

Kia, Will, and Lori lunged away from the hill as the explosion went off, and landed safely on the other side, safe from the flames. The sat with their heads between their knees until the explosion went down.

The three cautiously went back up again, looking at the damage until Lori saw something.

"LOOK!" She exclaimed.

From out of the flames, there was a figure stepping out. The three prepared themselves, until they saw the figure was a female, and already knew who it was before she stepped out.

There stood Kara, beaten and bruised, but victorious nonetheless. The three teens let out triumphant screams of joy and laughter, running up to her, and embracing her in a hug. Kara returned the favor.

"You did it!" Lori laughed, "You did it!"

Kia then had an idea.

"You know," She grinned, "Even with Freddy and Jason gone, there are still problems in Springwood that I'm sure someone like you could fix with our help."

Kara nodded happily. She once thought of herself as a monster who had nothing to do with society. But now, she knew her place would be here. Helping to defend the innocent like these teens from whatever came their way. From now on, she was their Super Heroine.

…

Freddy awoke with pain flowing through all of his body. He looked around him, and saw there was nothing around from miles and miles. Everything was just white and blank. There was nothing.

Until he saw his foe and former puppet who had put him here.

"YOU!" Freddy growled, pointing at Jason who was getting up, "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! Sure that little slut may have put us here, but you still helped! I'm gonna fuck you up so bad that your life's gonna suddenly make more sense!"

But Freddy got no further as multiple chains suddenly shot through him and Jason, trapping the two of them there.

Then the scenery became a tad clearer, as the surroundings changed from white to black. Then a light was shown upon the two trapped killers, and they could her someone walking towards them. Suddenly, the man became visible, and the killers knew who he was from the legends they had heard in their time.

"Hello, gentlemen." Pinhead smiled, "What's the problem here?"

**_So there you go, folks! Reviews appreciated! And to Rurrlock, who has hopefully read this story, if u want to, I'd like to collaberate with you on doing a sequel story to this similar to your Dark Angle story when you have the chance. Hope you have a happy birthday, bro! And I hope the rest of you enjoyed this also._**


End file.
